Semper Pura
by Eve et Zod'a
Summary: Quelque part, dans ta tête, la doctrine des Black avait fait son œuvre, t'avait pourrie jusqu'à la moelle - et qu'importe, qu'importe que Druella te hurle d'être belle et de te taire quand tu criais et salissais tes robes. L'important était que tu te plies aux demandes de Cygnus, et que tu ne lui fasses pas honte. Que tu penses comme une Black et comme une Black uniquement.


Lorsque Cygnus t'avait tenue dans ses bras pour la toute première fois, la joie soudaine d'être père avait bien vite étouffé sa déception de ne pas avoir de fils.

Tu étais la première.

La première des sœurs Black, la première de votre génération.

Censée guider le reste de ses cadets, censée veiller sur eux et leur montrer l'exemple...

Mais tu avais échoué.

Lamentablement.

Trahie de tout côté, par Andro, d'abord, ce misérable clone... puis par Sirius, le garçon tant attendu, et Regulus, le petit roi découronné, né bien trop tard, dans l'ombre de son frère. Avant que finalement cette vipère de Cissy n'achève le travail et te poignarde dans le dos, elle qui pourtant depuis toujours s'était évertuée à t'aimer dans la crainte.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça, que Cygnus ne t'avait plus jamais après tenue contre son cœur. Refusant tout contact. Jamais un sourire. Jamais d'embrassades.

En te voyant enveloppée dans la chaleur de Druella, tétant son sein comme un animal affamé, il avait dû comprendre ce qui vous attendait.

Comprendre que tu ferais leur fin.

.

.

Enfant, tu t'étais rapidement rendue compte que quelque chose clochait.

Quoique tu fasses, quoique tu dises, il y avait comme une barrière qui vous séparait, père et toi.

Et oh, bien sûr, qu'il t'aimait. C'était un fait.

Mais, plus le temps passait, plus tu grandissais, et plus la barrière s'érigeait - jusqu'à ce que tu sois bientôt incapable de l'enjamber, tes bras désespérément tendus vers lui.

Et qu'est-ce que tu devais faire, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu devais faire pour qu'il te regarde enfin ?

[_Père, père !_]

...

Non...

Il semblait qu'il ne t'aimerait jamais assez.

Jamais comme il le fallait, jamais comme tu le voulais, jamais comme tu en avais besoin.

Jamais comme il ne regarderait Sirius, le cœur rempli d'amertume.

.

.

Quand Sirius était enfant, il semblait que sa simple présence puisse provoquer chez toi une exaspération sans pareil. Tu dardais sur lui un regard menaçant et renifler dédaigneusement lorsqu'il avait le malheur de t'adresser la parole, lorsqu'il avait le malheur de pleurnicher devant toi.

"Arrête ça ! Arrête ça ! Arrête de chialer ! Tu veux que je te frappe ?!" tu ne pouvais parfois pas t'empêcher de lui crier lorsqu'il geignait dans son couffin.

Parce que c'était une marque de faiblesse.

Parce que c'était indigne d'un Black.

Et Sirius, ce pleurnichard, c'était un usurpateur, un petit arriviste - et tu lui enviais tout ce que tu n'avais pas pu être, le méprisais d'être déjà perçu comme le très inespéré héritier de votre Noble et Très Ancienne Maison, le méprisais d'avoir déjà le monde à ses pieds quand toi, tu avais dû te battre pour ne serait-ce qu'assoir ta position.

Tu étais née avant lui. Tu étais née avant lui !

Eusse-tu eu le bon sexe, c'est toi qui aurais été à sa place, qui aurais eu son prénom - chérie par la famille entière, respectée des plus grands sorciers. Tu n'aurais pas eu à te préoccuper de faire un bon mariage, de savoir tenir ton foyer, de pondre des enfants.

Cygnus t'aurait aimée.

Cygnus t'aurait regardée.

Les années passant, pourtant, les choses avaient changé.

Son ennui, son arrogance, sa colère refoulée et son impulsivité, cette envie insatiable et sauvage de vouloir vivre et s'amuser, ce besoin de faire du mal à ceux dont il méprisait l'existence et cette indéfectible loyauté qui le reliait à ceux qu'il aimait, c'était la même, la _même_ - vous étiez comme des jumeaux, deux côtés d'une même pièce, une âme scindée en deux pour deux corps diamétralement opposés...

Bientôt, la jalousie maladive que tu ressentais à l'égard de Sirius sembla se dissiper.

Tu te mis à l'aimer d'une ferveur sans pareille, et presque possessive ; absolument démente, atrocement chaotique, désespérément glauque. Lui imposant de force tes espoirs et tes rêves, tes envies, tes ambitions, et adulant en lui ce que tu n'avais pu avoir jusqu'à te noyer, toujours plus, encore, encore et encore à l'intérieur de Sirius, jusqu'à s'approprier son existence- sans se rendre compte qu'au final... tu vivais juste par procuration.

Alors, en se détournant du sentier que tu lui avais tracé, que tu _vous_ avais tracé, il ne brisait pas seulement les rêves misés en lui.

Il te tuait à pettit feu.

.

.

Une fois par semaine, jusqu'à tes onze ans, Cygnus te convoquait dans son bureau. Souvent absent, il profitait de ces occasions pour s'enquérir de tes progrès.

- C'est bien Bellatrix, se contentait-il seulement de te dire avant de te congédier.

Et tu savais que ça ne l'était pas, bien.

Que ça ne le serait jamais comme il le fallait, jamais comme il le voulait, jamais comme il en avait besoin.

Mais tu avais essayé. Tu avais essayé, si fort, pendant tellement d'années...

Jusqu'à haïr ton corps et dédaigner ta silhouette, tes courbes, tes seins, tes cheveux, ta voix, comprimant ta poitrine et te faisant parfois vomir, vivant de l'espoir fou que tu puisses échapper à ta féminité - tout ça pour faire oublier à ton père l'héritier avorté, tout ça pour lui faire oublier ce sexe qui te manquait, ou les cris extatiques de Druella, lorsque tu avais encore treize ans...

« Oh, mon cher ! C'est tellement formidable ! Votre fille est devenue une femme ! »

Oublier que tu étais restée là. Immobile et silencieuse, au milieu de ta chambre, fixant sans vraiment le voir ton reflet dans le miroir - ton corps nu et laiteux, atrocement déformé, à un âge où tes seins commençaient lentement à se dessiner sous le tissus de tes robes, que tes hanches gagnaient en largeur, que tes cuisses devenaient grosses-

Oublier le sang sur tes draps, sur tes doigts, sur tes mains, le sang dégoulinant de ton entre-jambe - et la douleur, oh cette horrible douleur ! Comme si on te transperçait de l'intérieur et qu'on voulait peu à peu te vider, t'étriper, te tuer _oh pourquoi moi je vous en supplie faites-la taire, faites-la taire ! Enlevez-moi ça ne le dites pas à père ne le dites pas à père par pitié par pitié je vous en supplie mère ne le dites pas_

Mais personne n'avait compris.

« Bellatrix, mon enfant, c'est si merveilleux ! »

Et non, non, non, _non_ !

Tout cela n'avait rien de merveilleux, qu'y avait-il de merveilleux à saigner tous les mois, à savoir que l'on serait un jour en état de donner naissance, qu'y avait-il de merveilleux à voir son corps se déformer sous le poids de l'insecte qui viendrait vous parasiter, vous asphyxier, vous dévorer - à se livrer au sacrifice, s'allonger sciemment sur l'autel de la mort, se laisser déchirer par un monstre ?

Tu n'avais jamais eu l'instinct maternel.

Tu détestais les enfants.

.

.

Druella ne comprenait jamais rien.

Et, du peu que tu t'en rappelles, tu l'avais toujours méprisée.

C'était une faible femme, sans rêves ni véritables ambitions.

Un être superficiel, sans talents particuliers, les cheveux pas assez noirs, le regard presque ignorant. Une sorcière moyenne, en bref, dont la seule qualité au final avait été celle de son sang, et qui, toute sa vie, n'avait eu de cesse que d'essayer de donner un héritier à son époux. Avant de finalement déclarer forfait. Abattue par les échecs et les multiples fausses couches, rendue aigrie par les ragots et les reproches de Cygnus, terrassée par la victoire écrasante d'Orion de Walburga.

La vie de Druella Black, anciennement Rosier, s'était toujours résumée de façon assez simple, aux yeux de Bellatrix.

Elle était née, elle s'était mariée, et, par trois fois, elle avait enfanté. Point à la ligne. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

Si ce n'est que maintenant, c'était à vous, Cissy, Andro et toi, qu'elle souhaitait réserver ce destin.

Comme si tu allais t'en contenter.

Comme si tu allais de ton plein gré délaisser la grandeur de ton nom, t'enchaîner à un homme et aliéner tes rêves.

.

.

Au 12 Square Grimmaurd, il arrivait souvent à Walburga de médire de sa belle-sœur.

Ses trois enfants étaient bien charmantes, mais il était clair que Cygnus avait raté son mariage, coincé qu'il se retrouvait à présent avec une femme comme Druella Rosier, incapable de lui donner un fils.

Walburga, elle, en avait donné deux à Orion.

Il n'y avait rien dont elle ne puisse être plus fière.

Pourtant, ne pouvait parfois s'empêcher de penser Sirius, il n'y avait pas tant à se réjouir que ça.

Regulus n'avait rien d'un homme. C'était une vraie chochotte. Toujours à traîner dans les jupes de mère au lieu de bien vouloir jouer avec lui...

« Mais Sirius, si Maman l'apprend... Mais Sirius, si Maman nous voit... »

Ah, au Diable Walburga !

Si Sirius avait pu, il aurait volontiers échangé le frangin contre cousine Bella.

Oncle Cygnus et tante Druella aurait enfin eu leur héritier, et lui, un meilleur partenaire de jeu- car Bella était fougueuse, toujours pleine d'énergie, elle ne réchignait pas à s'en prendre à Kréattur et elle avait toujours plein d'histoires à lui raconter.

Tout le monde aurait été content.

.

.

« Sois belle et tais-toi, si tu veux te trouver un bon mari. » t'avait rabâché Druella pendant des années.

Mais tu étais une guerrière, pas une princesse.

Tu étais une guerrière, et ta place était sur un champ de bataille.

Pas dans une maison à élever des marmots, à prendre ton mal en patience en attendant que Rodolphus rentre chaque soir du boulot.

Tu l'avais su dès le début.

Aussi sûrement que tu avais su que Cygnus préférait éviter ton regard, plutôt que de te regarder en face, regarder son échec, témoigner de sa propre impuissance...

Aussi sûrement que tu préférais courir les cheveux emmêlés et la robe déchirée, au lieu de passer des heures assise immobile sur une chaise à attendre que Druella ait fini de te coiffer. Aussi sûrement que tu préférais arracher la tête de tes poupées au lieu de les habiller et de les déshabiller gentiment, ou que tu préférais te battre avec les autres enfants et martyriser les elfes plutôt que de jouer silencieusement avec tes sœurs, à mourir d'ennui _mourir d'ennui mourir d'ennui_...

Alors, quelque part, dans ta tête, la doctrine des Black avait fait son œuvre, t'avait pourrie jusqu'à la moelle - et qu'importe, qu'importe que Druella te hurle d'être belle et de te taire quand tu criais et salissais tes robes.

L'important était que tu te plies aux demandes de Cygnus, et que tu ne lui fasses pas honte.

Que tu penses comme une Black et comme une Black uniquement.

Et oh, Merlin seul sait à quel point tu avais toujours eu à cœur les préceptes de la famille Black, et comme plus tard, à Poudlard, tu avais eu à cœur de les faire appliquer !

Comme si **semper pura** était inscrit sur ta rétine...

Oui.

Il fallait montrer à ces Sang-de-Bourbes ce dont vous étiez capables. Faire regretter à ces Traîtres-à-leur-Sang d'oser ainsi entacher vos valeurs. Apprendre à ces amoureux des moldus ce qu'il en coûtait de s'attacher à ces déchets.

Les écraser avant qu'il ne vous écrase.

.

.

Très vite, tu avais appris à te faire craindre.

Poudlard était ta cours de récré, ton champs d'expérimentation, ta salle de jeux attitré.

Tu n'avais que onze ans, tu n'étais qu'une petite fille maigrelette, mais ton rang et ton sang s'étaient naturellement chargés de te creuser une place de choix parmi l'élite de la maison Serpentard. Tu t'étais liée d'amitié avec les enfants aux noms les plus respectables, Lestrange, Wilkes, Nott, Rowle - les enfants les plus effrayants, les plus fourbes, les plus racistes... pas forcément les plus talentueux, mais probablement les plus haineux.

Il aurait fallu être fou pour se mesurer à l'horrible bande que vous sembliez former.

Les filles baissaient le regard devant toi et les Sang-de-Bourbes rasaient les murs en te croisant dans les couloirs.

Il ne fallait pas que tes yeux se posent sur eux : le Basilic ou la Gorgone, tu étais comme un monstre, et ils se seraient rapidement retrouvés pétrifié.

Tu n'attendais que ça.

Te déchaîner sur eux comme une bête enragée.

.

.

Élève modèle en apparence, pour satisfaire tes parents, tu te tenais toujours droite sur ta chaise, le menton relevé comme si tu les dominais tous. Sorcière précoce, en plus de ça, tu n'avais aucun mal à maîtriser les sortilèges que l'on te demandait - et même à apprivoiser les maléfices que l'on ne te demandait pas.

Ce n'était pas surprenant.

Enfant déjà, alors que ta magie commençait à se manifester, il t'arrivait de te faufiler en douce dans la chambre de Druella et de lui emprunter sa baguette. Dès lors ensuite, tu passais des heures assises en tailleur au pied de ton lit. Le nez collé à quelques sombres grimoires que tu subtilisais parfois dans la bibliothèque familiale, agitant de temps en temps la baguette de tes doigts minuscules, tout en chuchotant avec soin les formules sur lesquelles tu tombais.

Parfois, quand elle n'était pas terrifiée à l'idée de se faire surprendre par vos parents, Cissy t'assistait et tu te délectais de tes prouesses, de son regard admiratif. Avec cinq ans de moins que toi, le peu que la stupide et naïve Narcissa savait faire constituait à tourner dans ses jolies robes et à se faire coiffer les cheveux en se prenant pour une princesse.

Andro, elle, avait rapidement cessé de faire partie de ton public.

Trop terrifiée, sûrement, à l'idée de se faire défigurer...

Heureusement pour elle, Poudlard t'avait prodigué ce qu'il te fallait de cobayes.

Et si, au début, tu te contentais, plus ou moins sagement, pour éviter les retenues et la fureur de père, de critiquer ouvertement tes camarades et de te moquer d'eux... tu prendrais l'habitude, les années passant, de sourire avec insolence à tes professeurs, de te laisser choir sur ta chaise et de retrouver embarquer dans toute sorte de rixes.

Emplissant les couloirs du château de ton rire fou à lier, passant tes nerfs sur les plus faibles, crachant ta rage sur tes ennemis...

Évinçant toujours plus ceux qui osaient entraver ton chemin.

Mais comme toujours, il semblait que rien ne fût assez bien pour Cygnus.

Cet homme, incapable d'aller jusqu'au bout des choses, de servir votre Maison - ne pouvait-il donc pas éprouver un semblant de fierté, pour une fois, en te voyant tant faire pour purger votre monde de la vermine qui la souillait ? En te voyant te battre pour délivrer votre ligné de ceux qui voulaient la piétiner ?

L'année de tes BUSES, Cygnus t'annonçait tes fiançailles avec Rodolphus, et tu appris très vite à le mépriser autant que tu avais toujours méprisé ta mère.

.

.

A ta sortie de Poudlard, il t'arrivait fréquemment de te retrouver en compétition avec d'autres sorciers, dans toutes sortes de tournois.

Tu étais une sorcière montante, une des grandes favorites - on misait vite sur toi et on scandait ton nom.

Et puis, un jour, tu t'étais retrouvée dans le gouffre, injustement disqualifiée - parce que qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire, hein, que tu aies usé d'un sort de magie noire ? Ça restait de la magie, c'était votre héritage !

Tu aurais pu être envoyée à Azkaban, pour cela. Mais Cygnus avait joué de ses relations et soudoyé les juges. Tu y avais échappé de peu.

Seulement, encore une fois, tout n'était pas assez bien.

Et Druella... Druella enrageait, Druella s'impatientait.

Il fallait toujours que tu lui fixes cette fichue date de mariage.

Tu te mis presque à souhaiter que Sirius soit plus âgé.

Qu'il t'emmène avec lui comme Orion avait emmené Walburga- et qu'importe ! Qu'importe que vous soyez du même sang.

Au moins tu garderais ton nom.

.

.

Et le maître, dans tout ça, le maître avait été le seul à reconnaître ton art. Par ta défaite, il s'était introduit à toi. T'ayant repéré pour ce que tu étais- ta sournoiserie, ta précision, tes talents de duelliste. Regrettant la stupidité de ceux qui t'avaient de force extirpée de l'arène.

Il t'avait pris sous son aile.

Tu étais devenue son élève.

Et la fierté que père t'avait refusée, ces compliments qu'il t'avait jetés à demi-mot, le maître, lui, il avait su te les accorder avec autant de joie qu'il t'avait accueillie dans ses rangs - et dès lors, tu n'avais plus eu besoin de te plier à tous ces ordres qu'on t'avait donnés, toute ta vie durant. Tu n'avais plus été obligée de te comporter en lady, plus été obligée de te tenir droite et de rester sage, polie, courtoise tout en écoutant Druella t'expliquer patiemment comment tenir ton ménage.

Pour la première fois, tu n'avais de compte à rendre à personnes. On te laissait prendre en main tes convictions.

Et en sombrant dans la folie, tu te mis à assumer ton corps.

A en faire une arme redoutable.

Parce qu'avec le temps, il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'être belle et de se taire, hein ?

Il s'agissait maintenant d'être belle et de tous les écraser.

De jouir de ce qui faisait de toi une sorcière et une sorcière et une Black, au lieu de regretter ce qui ne faisait pas de toi un homme.

.

.

**Semper pura**.

* * *

><p>Voilàààààààà.<p>

Il y a un peu plus d'un mois, j'ai publié un OS qui reprend, sur un ton plus léger, ce qui est écrit dans celui-là. En fait, il était tiré de ce texte.

Évidemment on y retrouve l'habituel Sirius-Bella (ça fait peur, je crois que je suis incapable d'écrire sur autre chose), mais ça parle aussi pas mal des rapports qu'entretenait (ou qu'aurait pu entretenir) Bellatrix avec le reste de sa famille. Son amour, son mépris, son agacement. Et puis, comme je m'inspire aussi pas mal des quelques détails qu'a pu nous fournir JKR sur la famille Black, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de creuser un peu plus sur Bella, sa façon de se percevoir elle-même. D'après JKR, la lignée des Black remonte tellement loin qu'ils en sont presque à se considérer comme une lignée royale. Or, dans les familles royales, on a tendance à privilégier les héritiers, et pas les héritières. Du coup ça me paraissait possible que Bellatrix ressente une certaine frustration par rapport à son sexe (mais j'en avais déjà parlé à plusieurs reprises dans d'autres os). Et sûrement que son père aussi, par rapport à la perpétration de la lignée. Et puis bon, comme Bellatrix était l'une des seules femmes connues comme étant mangemort, et que son nom signifie "guerrière" en latin, je me suis bien dit qu'elle avait dû se battre pour en arriver là, et que sa rage de tout détruire autour d'elle venait bien de quelque part. Bref. Je suis en train de faire un commentaire sur mon propre texte, ça craint.

Libre à vous de me partager vos impressions ! :)


End file.
